


Temperature

by friedchickenwhore



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickenwhore/pseuds/friedchickenwhore
Summary: for my TAZ secret santa, @the-pipis-room on tumblr!





	Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok, it's shorter than I wanted it to be, was having a hard time with nsfw for some reason.
> 
> Also, I'm hanzo-mcgay on tumblr!!! Got a lotta other stuff there ;)

Cold.   
  
Kravitz was almost always cold. It was just his natural state- he was the grim  _ fucking  _ reaper after all, and Taako wasn’t going to complain against something Krav couldn’t control.   
(A lie, Taako literally jokingly whined about it literally every time they laid down together. “I think you’re officially my blanket neutralizer, iceman.”)

  
But the few times he wasn’t were always the best.

 

At weddings, a lot. 

 

Carrie and Killians, their own.    
  
That had been astounding, Kravitz’s surprisingly  _ hot _ hand gripped in his own, the only thing cold about it the new ring he’d just had slipped over his finger.   
  
And times like these, when Kravitz had been worked up to the point that his thighs were shaky and  _ warm _ against Taako’s fingers.    
These were arguably better, just because Taako knew for certain that it was him who had caused it.   
  
He has Kravitz on the bed, legs spread, everything below the waist so  _ wet _ , and Taako finds him  _ gorgeous _ like this, every time. How Krav gets worked up with just the first finger, how stagnantly he refuses to beg for Taako to just  _ touch _ him, even though they both know he wants to.   
  
Some people think Taako’s the stubborn one.   
While they’re not wrong, Kravitz can be arguably worse.   
  
“How you doin’ down there, bubala? Got a little quiet on me, you know I gotta keep up with how this is feeling.” Taako has three fingers from his mage hand spreading Kravitz open, pressing into and against him, wanting to keep both his actual hands massaging the strain free of his husbands thighs.    
A small groan is wrenched from Kravitz’s mouth when he pushes through a particularly tight knot in the muscle.    
  
“...good, Taako, green, I’m- don’t stop.” Kravitz doesn’t even open his eyes to answer, face scrunching up further with a crook of the fingers into a particularly sensitive spot.   
  
“Kinda messy, sweetheart.” Taako  _ grins _ , almost terrifying, power hungry and not quite yet satiated.   
He didn’t plan on stopping unless Kravitz needed to.   
  
“How  long do you think we’ve been going, huh?” Taako’s hands dig harsh into the straining muscle and Kravitz  _ whines _ , hips stuttering upwards, then quickly pulling back, as though he can’t decide whether he wants the relieving pain of  the massage or not.

 

He stays silent, afterwards, the only sound his heavy gasping.   
  
So Taako does it again.   
“Krav. I asked a question.” To which silence clearly wouldn’t be an allowed answer.    
  
Kravitz takes a few moments of heavy breathing to try and work up the will, but the moment Taako’s fingers start to dig in again he blurts out “A-An hour?”   
  
Taako laughs, as though that was the funniest thing he could’ve heard.” Thirty minutes, sweetheart. Really felt that long?” A soothing hand, this time, rubbing comfortingly along the spots he’d been working so harshly on. “Better question. How  long do you think you can keep going?”   
  
Kravitz nearly shouts as Taako’s hand finally dances over his cock, too much and not enough all at once after waiting so long for it.   
  
“...Long as you want me to. Promise.”   
  
Taako likes the sound of that.    
  
After all, he has all the time in the world with him right now.   
  
\-------

 

Kravitz starts crying after his third orgasm. Taako has to pause, pressing kisses to his face, shushing him enough that he can get a color out of him.   
  
“Yellow, I- I can’t do anymore like this.” Taako nods, letting the mage hand disappear.    
  
He doesn’t have to stop, which is fantastic because he hasn’t even taken his shirt off, let alone cum yet himself (not that he’s ever really cared, the nights that Kravitz has to stop before Taako can truly start.)   
  


“I’ve got you, then. Think you can still go for one more, or should I be using your mouth?”    
  
Kravitz has to think about it for a bit. “...Mouth,” He finally decides, thinking he’ll be far too overwhelmed if he cums again.   
  
“Good boy,” Taako nearly purrs, stripping out of his shorts and adjusting to sit over Kravitz face.   
  
“You know what to do if you can’t breathe, right Krav?”   
  
He knows. He knows that if he grabs Taako’s arm he’ll move and help him, knows that it’ll likely be treated as a stopping point, too. But he also knows that he hasn’t had to do it before, that Taako’s pretty damn good at holding himself, even if Kravitz is fucking  _ excellent  _  at eating him out, which he  _ is _ . He’s eager, feeling impatient until he realizes why Taako hasn’t started yet.   
  
“Yeah,I- I know.”   
  
Finally,  _ finally  _  Taako hunkers down, and Kravitz surges forward to press his tongue into his boyfriend, hot and heavy, already in heaven.


End file.
